One of a Kind Mana: Revised Version
by X-Anime-X-FanAddict-X
Summary: I've got this mask, you see. It hides away the bad things, things I don't want him to know about. Why? Because I'm afraid of how he'd react. I'm afraid he'll disappear. That he'll find someone that's whole inside. That's not broken, like me. RoyxOC Lemon


**Here it is.**

**The newer, more detailed version of One of a kind Mana. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as the first, original one. **

* * *

><p>I stared at the pretty girls. The girls that had the hourglass figures, the full lips and heart shaped faces. They were the ideal look of beautiful; they were the definition of the magazine teens. I could easily see how girls my age would become envious of them, they were the girls that all the boys lusted for and all the girls wanted to look like but not me. I was perfectly content with who I was and what I looked like. Because the fact was even though those girls where the picture of perfection, of beauty; but that's all a lifeless picture, outside of that picture they were snoody, rude girls who believed the world should revolve around them.<p>

I know what everyone thinks, why wouldn't I want to be like them? The honest truth is; if I looked like one of them and acted the way they did, I wouldn't have the friends I have now, or at least I wouldn't have the friend I have now. I may not be the smartest, the skinniest or the prettiest, but at least I had a good personality and I knew that I had a real friend. Not someone that would say they were my friend and then abandon me the minute things got a little rough. Nope my friend is my friend and he'll stick with me through thick and thin and my friends name is Roy Harper. Another thing that I have and that those girls don't have is a sense of loyalty to my friends; me and Roy we don't have any secrets from each other or well—that's not exactly truthful, we do have—some secrets but very, very few.

Speaking of the Devil, I tore away from my thoughts and stepped in sync with Roy. He didn't stop walking as I began to walk with him, or even move his head to look down at me, but he did acknowledge that I was there. "Hey Mana." Yes, my name is Mana. My parents wanted me to have a very unique name that no one else would have, what they didn't think of was that the 'oh so mature kids' at my school would take my name and turn it into an insult. As much as I detest my name, I love it even more. It's a unique name my parents gave me because they wanted me to be unique, to be one of a kind and that's who I am; one of a kind Mana.

"Hey Roy, how's it going?" I looked up at him. He wore his usual badass expression. His hair, like always, was spiked neatly on his head. Although he didn't turn his head to look at me, he did however make eye contact with me; he has the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever seen. They were a creamy-honey color that instantly took my breath away, I could look into them all day but sadly trying to walk in this overcrowded school hallways and look at his eyes, was just a no-no. Luckily just as I was about to have a collision with some random kid, Roy grabbed a hold of my bag and jerked me out of the way.

"Haven't I told you to watch your surroundings." He hissed, glaring at the kid that came very close to knocking me to the ground.

"Why? I've got you to watch my surroundings for me!" I laughed and looked at him; he looked back at me and sighed.

"I won't always be there to save you, you know." He pushed me in front of him and with his towering figure behind me, everyone quickly moved out of the way.

"Well, that'll be an interesting day, won't it?" I smiled as he gave me a rather rough shove to the left and straight into our next class. "I wonder what'll happen. Maybe I'll get mugged or hit by a car or—or maybe even car jacked!"

"I'm glad you're thinking about your impending doom," He left out another heavy sigh, shook his head and looked at me, "But if I had to guess I would say that you'd be kidnapped." He smirked.

"What? Why would you think I'd be kidnapped?" I questioned, throwing my bag to the floor and taking my seat in the middle row.

"Because you're gullible." He took his seat next to mine.

"Wha-! How am I gullible?" I huffed, feigning hurt.

"Well for starters, you almost got into that one guy's car and there was another time that you almost got involved with that robbery." He paused for a moment, if possible his smirk became wider, "Oh and let's not forget that time that you thought that mugger—"

"Okay, Okay! I get it. I'm a tad bit gullible." I grumbled in defeat as the teacher walked into class, demanding our homework.

"Only a tad bit?" He laughed as I blushed in embarrassment and pulled out my homework.

* * *

><p>I walked down the sidewalk, taking in my daily neighborhood sights. Now the neighborhood wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't all that great. Sure we had drug dealers on some corners and a few prostitutes scattered alongside them but even if they were up to illegal things some of them were pretty nice.<p>

There was one person in particular that was extra nice. He wasn't a drug dealer or a prostitute, I wasn't quite sure what he did but he only stayed up on the only abandoned building's roof, it was a shady, brick building that had been abandon because of an internal fire that left the inside unfixable. When I first saw him it was around 10 at night and I had run to the store to pick up some groceries for my mom, he was leaning over the side of the building looking down at everyone. The second time I saw him I was making another trip to the store, the night after my first sighting, again he was leaning over the edge of the building. When I looked up at him, I couldn't help but think that he looked a little sad, maybe even lonely, though it could have been my imagination because he was after all on the roof while I was on the side walk.

It struck my curiosity, so I followed it and found myself entering the abandon building and making my way to the roof. The result led to a rather unusual and startling meeting. He appeared to be roughly around the same age as me with dark black hair and piercing green eyes. There are two things that I know about him, he's only on the roof at night and he doesn't like people saying there his friends; I called him a friend once and he got all angry and then didn't show up at the building's roof for three days, so I left a note and promised never to call him a friend again, but I do call him my special roof buddy; he gets annoyed when I call him that but I told him that the only way for me to stop calling him that was if he let me call him friend, he has yet to cave in, but I did weasel out of him his name, only a first name but still a name, David.

The time I spent with my roof buddy was also one of the few secrets that I kept from Roy. It's not that I was keeping it a secret but really I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell him that I occasionally meet with a boy on an abandon roof, only at night; I also needed to find the right words because if I don't word it just right, Roy would get all angry at me and I don't want him to be angry because of me.

Nobody bothered me as I walked home. When I entered the small dirty yellow house, I walked straight into the bedroom that I called mine and locked the door behind me. I threw off my bag, kicked off my shoes, and crawled into bed. I didn't bother covering up before falling into a peaceful sleep.

My peaceful sleep didn't last as long as I hoped it would. From the bangs and semi-hushed shouts coming from the other side of my door, I guessed that my mom awake and so was her boyfriend, Ken.

It had been a couple years since my father passed, leaving my mom and me alone. I tried as hard as I could to help my mother get out of her depression but she didn't want my help and it seemed that the harder I tried the deeper into her depression she fell. She began doing bad things, things that she would have never of done before. She would get drunk, so drunk that I would have to carry her to her room but it got really bad when my mother got into drugs but it wasn't until my mother met this cruel man that further buried my mother into her bad habits. I feared that someday, she'd bury herself beyond help and there would be nothing I could do.

I hurriedly slipped my shoes on as the shouts got louder and I quickly unlocked and opened my door, peering out the door, I ran out quickly as I heard my mother cry out, louder than before.

"You stupid Bitch!" Ken screamed at my mother, who was on the floor huddled in the kitchen corner crying. "Can't you do anything right?" He screamed again, reached out and grabbed my mother by her hair and began pulling her up, my mother's loud and pain-filled scream threw my body into auto pilot.

I ran at him as fast as I could and slamming my tiny body into him, but he's too big and way to strong, so the only thing I really did was tear his attention away from my mother to me; which was okay because it meant that for a little while he would leave her alone. What happened next was a blurry and happened all too quickly, he released mom's hair, balled his hand into a fist and slammed his fist right into my face, almost knocking me off balance but I caught myself. He retracted his hand with lightning speed before he hit me again, this time so hard that it knocked my glasses right off my face. Again he hit me, this time it completely knocked me off balance and I fell face first into the kitchen table, my face slammed onto the corner of the table. My vision went black for only a moment and when everything came back into view I was pushing the front door open and running down the darkened street.

I ran and ran unsure of where I was running to. When I did finally stop running, I couldn't see very well on account of the fact that I no longer had my glasses. I looked around trying to decipher where I was, while trying to get my breath back. The only thing that I remotely recognized was a bright neon light that was flashing. I couldn't make out what the neon sign was but the colors and flashing lights reminded me of somewhere.

I stared at the sign for what seemed like forever, desperately trying to remember where I'd seen it before. Anger flowed through me, tears cascaded down my face, stinging and burning the open cuts on my face, I tried furiousily to wipe them away, but it only seemed to be mixing the blood and tears together. I don't know why, but for some reason I needed to know where I'd seen this sign before. I began to break as I stared up at the sign; it was like every emotion was being pulled out all at once.

"Mana?" I turned towards the voice, I knew the voice, even without my glasses, even with the person looking like a giant blur, I knew who it was and I knew I didn't want them to see me as I was now, so I turned and ran. "Mana!" I heard him shout. I could hear his footsteps following me, closely.

I still ran, even though I knew if I stopped I'd be okay. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't, I couldn't let him catch me like this because then he'd know. He'd figure out everything, all those times that I'd go into school with bruises, he'd know. He'd figure out the truth, he'd know that I lied when I said that I caused the bruises by my own clumsiness, and then he'd get angry. Angry at whom, my mother? Her boyfriend? Me? I don't know, but it made me fearful. What if he got angry at me for not being able to do anything? For being stupid enough to think that I could stop him. So I kept on running, until he caught me. He grabbed both my arms and held them to my sides, I twisted and turned, trying to break his hold, but it was useless.

"Mana! Stop it!" He growled and shook me. "What happened? Mana, who did this?" He lowered his voice, and tried to look me in the eye but I avoided his gaze.

"Please let me go." It was broken and barely audible, but he heard me. He always hears me.

"Mana, tell me what happened." His voice was angry, angrier than I've ever heard it and it scared me. It scared me so bad that I flinched away from him.

"Roy, please I just want to go." I cried; I tried to hold it in but to avail.

"Where do you want to go?" His voice was soft and gentle, but underneath it I could still hear his anger.

"I-I don't know." I looked at him; he looked worried and angry, very, very angry. "Not here. Anywhere but here." I stopped trying to break his grasp.

"Alright, come on." He placed a hand on my back and directed me down the street, all the while standing close, silently telling me that everything will be okay.

* * *

><p>He brought me to the only place that I felt the safest, his home. He lived alone in this apartment, he never really told me why or where his parent were and I didn't push him to tell me either. Since my father died, Roy's Home felt like my home used to and it comforted me because my home wasn't my home any more. It was a place that I desperately wanted to escape from.<p>

"Here." He handed me a set of clothes and instructed me to take a shower so after he could bandage up my cuts. I had known not to try and refuse his offer or he'd stare me down and then I'd eventually cave in.

I took the clothes with a small smile and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. I became lost in the steamy hot shower, only when Roy knocked on the door and asked if I was alright, did I realized how long I had been in the shower for, I quickly finished up my shower, dried myself off and got clothed, one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

I walked into Roy's room, finding that he had pulled out a first aid's kit. He wasted no time in having me sit down on the bed, where he examined the cuts before he took a swab, put some alcohol on it. "This is going to sting." With that warning, he gently began to rub the alcohol swab over the cuts on my face. I winced and took in a sharp breath as it stung. I soon lost count of the many bandages and alcohol cotton cover swabs that he used to clean and bandage the wounds on my face and arms.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" His voice was demanding but soft. I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap suddenly finding them extraordinarily interesting; they too had small cuts on them, now wrapped in bandages. "Mana, tell me what happened." He stopped swabbing my cuts and looked at me; I looked back at him and reluctantly nodded.

"O-okay, but p-promise you won't get angry at me." I stuttered; tears pricked the edge of my eyes, a nervous fear swelling in my stomach.

"Mana, I won't get angry at you." He sounded so sure but I still needed to hear him promise it.

"P-promise!" I cried out, a few tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my face, only to be caught and wiped away by Roy's finger. "Promise." I begged.

He nodded and replied, "I promise."

And I told him. I told him everything, I spared no details. I spilled everything, I told him about my mom's depression, her drug and alcohol abuse and about her boyfriend's behavior. I told him how every bruise that I had, I had gotten from that man and how to escape my home life I would sometimes wander around at night, I told him about my roof buddy. I even told him about the time that my mother's boyfriend had brought his friend over, got completely drunk and his friend tried to… touch me. By the time I was done spilling everything I had hid from him, I was in complete tears, I had broken down half way through and had to stop several times. Throughout my whole heart wrenching rant, I kept looking up at him, trying to decipher his blank express. When I was finished I looked up at him, he stood up without looking at me and turned away from me.

"R-Roy?" I reached out to grasp his hand; he stopped, looked at me and gripped my hand tight.

"Why?" He was enraged, he let go of my hand and grabbed ahold of my wrist. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you!" I didn't know what to say, I just stared up at him. His face was twisted with anger and what looked like hurt.

"I-I wasn't sure." I found it hard to form the words; it was like they were getting stuck in my throat.

"You weren't sure of what?" His voice was getting lower and his grip on my wrist tighter.

"I wasn't s-sure of how'd you react." My voice broke into a whisper, he looked surprised or startled.

"You didn't tell me because you weren't sure of how'd I react?" His voice was above a whisper, his grip slackened some. His face went blank again and a tight, painful snake wrapped itself around my heart squeezing it, tighter and tighter.

"I-I was afraid y-you wouldn't w-want to be my f-f-friend anymore!" I stuttered, rushing the words out of my mouth. "Y-you're m-my only friend a-and I-I really, r-really, really l-like you." I started to choke on the words as tears once again free flowed down my cheeks; anything I said after that was nothing but a jumbled mess of words.

"I'm going out for a little bit." Immediately panic began to erupt in my stomach, it was followed by a sense of dread. This was it. He was going to leave and then come back and tell me he didn't want to be my friend. Then he'd go and become friends with the pretty girls. I stared up at his blank face, swallowed the forming lump in my throat and quickly removed my hand from his. "Don't go anywhere."

I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded in understanding. I didn't look up at him as he left, rapidly I blinked back the tears as they came but once I heard the door to his apartment slam I allowed them to fall freely. The snake wrapped itself tightly around my heart and it hurt. It hurt so bad that for a while I thought I was going to die. Along with the pain came a numbing sensation, a foggy haze swirled around in my head.

And for a little while, I wasn't sure where I was. What day it was, or even how long I sat there, on Roy's bed, staring blankly, tears falling freely from my eyes, at the light blue wall.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours, maybe even days, before I came to my senses<em>. It would be better to leave. Roy probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore<em>. With autopilot on, I found myself changing from Roy's clothes back into my dirty, bloodied up clothing. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, absentmindedly. My short blonde hair, still dampened, clung to my head, my deep green eyes, my father's eyes, stared almost lifelessly back at me. There were cuts and bruises plastered all over my face, fresh and still swelling.

Still on autopilot and the haze still swirling around my mind, I folded Roy's clothes up, placed them neatly on the bathroom counter and left.

Not that I got very far before Roy magically appeared out of nowhere. It was just as I was leaving his apartment building, the second my foot hit the sidewalk, he popped up out of nowhere, or perhaps I was so far into that haze that I hadn't even known he was right there, or it could have been the fact that I couldn't really see anything besides blurry little shapes.

He grabbed my arm roughly, forcing me to face him. My first reacting was of shock and fear that is until I realized that it was Roy. Though I was still fearful, not because of the anger that radiated off of him or the pissed off tone, no the fear itself was wrapped around the thought that he was going to yell at me, scream at me, and shout that he wanted nothing to do with me. But it never came.

"I told you to stay in the apartment!" He said angrily. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, yet it was the gentlest hug I've ever shared with someone; his warm breath caressed my neck. He was shaking slightly, while he held onto me. It was at his time that I took notice of the sky, the sun was beginning to come up, pushing the fleeing darkness away. _How long had I sat staring blankly at the wall? What had Roy been doing all night?_ These were some of the thoughts that invaded my mind but they were simply drowned out by the one over power realization. Roy doesn't hate me.

A new set of tears pricked at my eyes as the snake unraveled itself from my heart. The heavy dreadful feeling that grew in my stomach quickly deflated, leaving a new warm tingly feeling.

"C'mon." He breathed, pulling away from the hug and leading back up the stairs and into Roy's apartment. Once there he locked his apartment door and led me over to his bed. He shoved me gently on his bed, where he stood hovering above me, his arms folded across his chest and a stern expression gracing his face. "Where were you planning on going?"

"I-I don't know." Honestly I wasn't sure where I'd have gone. My first try would probably have been to go to the abandon building to see if David was still there but the most likely place to go would have been that house. Not the brightest idea, but still it's better than sleeping in an alley somewhere, right?

He let out a deep, chest heaving sigh, uncrossing his hands. He pulled me up onto my feet and said, "We should get you out of these dirty clothes." I nodded my head, and tried to side step him, but he held onto me, not allowing me to pass. I shot him a curious look, in which he answered, "I want to see _you_." A burning fire immediately sprang onto my face. There was an undertone to Roy's voice that made my stomach do backflips, extraordinary backflips that could win me a gold medal at the Olympics.

"W-w-what?" Insert a little nervous laugh here, averting my eyes to look around the room; really at anything but Roy. "Y-y-y-you can see m-me Roy! S-see I'm right h-here." Nervous little laugh again, while hand motioning to myself.

"Mana, I want to see you." The backflips still continued, but this time I knew what he really wanted to see. He wanted to see the bruises; he wanted to see all of my bruises. "Can you show me, Mana?" His hands were incredibly warm, so warm in fact that I thought they would burn through my clothes and scorch my flesh.

"I-I d-don't know if—if I can." My voice shook and sounded almost unnatural to my own ears. I thought for a second that someone else was in the room speaking for me. My thoughts were plagued with the idea that he may not like what he sees.

My breast were far from small, my breast had matured to size double D in freshman year. They didn't quite go with my not to tall figure nor did they seem to go with my not so hourglass figure. Now I wasn't fat but I wasn't exactly skinny. My skin was a rosy sort of pale that always left me feeling out of place. I just—I just didn't know how if he would like my look.

His expression softened as he looked at me. He was looking at me, but it seemed like he was staring into my very core. Those creamy-honey colored eyes, they pierced directly into me. I took in a sharp gasp of air, only to realize that I had forgotten to breath.

"I'll help you." His voice was smooth and soft, almost velvety. It made me feel warm and tingly inside, easing my nervous and emotions. I nodded unsurely at him as my hands found the hem of my shirt. I paused as I grasped it, looking up at him. He gave a small nod, there was a small smile on his lips that I had never quite seen before, his hands found mine and together we pulled off my shirt. Next were my pants, they dropped to the floor with a dull thud, I kicked them aside; with some help from Roy.

After that I was completely unsure of what to do. I only had my bra and underwear left, my socks easily slipped off. "R-Roy?" The unsure-ness echoed in my voice as I looked up at him, questioning whether or not to continue.

He stared down at me, his creamy-honey eyes examining my very being. His hands fell onto my shoulder and with them, he brought the familiar warmth that seemed to want to burn my flesh yet at the same time it didn't. His hands slipped from my shoulders, down my arms and came to a momentary rest on my abdomen. His touch brought little fires to my flesh; the longer he touched me the more my body seemed to need that very fire.

His hands gently caressed my abdomen before they moved up; they went up to my covered breasts and rubbed against my bra, in a gentle teasing sort of way. His hands slipped behind my back, coming to a stop at the little, fragile clasp holding my bra on. While he did this, I stared up at him, my face burning more and more; he stared back down at me, never once breaking eye contact. The backflips in my stomach now seemed to turn into a full raving party of people dancing and partying. It felt like fireworks exploding in my stomach.

With a skilled movement, my bra unclasped and my breasts fell free of my restraining bra. His hands gently pulled on the unclasped bra, pulling it from my shoulders and tugging it off and onto the floor. I wavered slightly. The room was cold, yet my body felt hot to the touch.

My mouth opened with a silent question only to be further silenced by Roy. "It's okay." He gave me a gentle push, the back of my legs hitting the edge of his bed; he pushed me further onto his bed until I was staring at him with my back on the bed, and my arms had crossed my chest, trying to cover my exposed breasts. He moved closer to the bed until his legs hit the edge of his bed. He leaned down over me, his hands pulling mine away from chest and exposing it once again. He, then, moved them so that they were lying comfortably beside me.

Starting at with my head, he began to place gentle kisses on each and every bruise and cut that he could see. He held himself above me by placing his hands on either side of head. Slowly he began making his way down my body, creating little fires with each gentle kiss.

From my head, down my neck, to my collar bone, then slowly he moved down the right side—kissing down my right arm and back up again. From there he moved across my collar bone to my left side, kissing down my left arm and back up again. He moved more slowly now, his hot breath caressed my exposed flesh, his eyes scanned over my body, as if he were trying to sketch it into his memory. Down my breasts, my abdomen, my legs, and all the way back up again. He paused on my thighs, where he placed a couple of sensual kisses on my inner thigh, dangerously close to my sex. A sound came out from the back of my throat that was a mix between a moan and a gasp. Before I knew it, Roy had already made his way back up. He came to rest with his face inches from mine.

I tried to stop myself, not really though. My hands were shaking, and my mind was fuzzy and most likely not thinking straight, my hands they went straight towards the hem of his shirt. I tugged on his shirt several time before my mind semi-cleared itself from the fuzziness, at which point I stopped tugging and released his shirt altogether. My hands fell limply to my sides as I stared up at Roy in shock.

_What was I thinking? Trying to get Roy to take off his shirt? Telling him I want to continue? Do I want to continue?_

_Of course you do!_ The little voice in the back of my head laughed gleefully.

_But—but I don't—I don't want to—_

_You don't want to be another notch in the bedpos_t? The little voice finished. _Then why don't you—_I was so busy having an argument with myself that I almost didn't take notice of Roy picking himself off of the bed and removing his shirt.

It was quite a sight. For, how-many-god-only-knows, my mind became completely fuzzy. He has a well-defined toned chest, the picture of perfection with a slight tan. Staring at his body made me a little more self-conscious. The more I stared and took in his shirtless state, I couldn't help but notice the scars, some old and some new, and the bruises that covered his naked chest.

"Roy, What—" I couldn't stop the words from forming. My curiosity got the best of me; why would someone hurt Roy like that?

"Don't worry about it Mana." His voice was calm and soothing, but it also demanded that I not ask any more questions about the scars and bruises he himself had. But I couldn't stop the questions that flooded into my mind and it was obvious that my thoughts were plastered on my face as he added, "It's the risks that go along with my job."

"Risks that go along with your job?" what kind of job had such dangerous risks? It was puzzling. What could he, at only 17, be doing that would involve such injures? The questions were reeling in my head; one after another they popped in there. "Roy, what kind of job do you have?"

He smirked, one of his devious smirks. "I can't tell you and I really don't think this is one of those situations that would be appropriate to discuss it." His smirk got wider as his eyes travelled down my body. My face heated up even more, if that was possible. Instinctively one arm shot across my chest, covering my exposed nipples and my other hand went down to try and cover my underwear. I sat up quickly.

Before I could say anything, Roy's pants dropped to the floor, unexpectedly. Against all of my will, my eyes trailed down before stopping and staring at his spandex tight boxers. They left very little to the imagination… My face heated up more, while Roy's smirk became wider and more devious.

"What's this, Mana? Is my little Mana a closet pervert?" He laughed. My head snapped up to face him, more than likely a now deep tomato red.

"P-p-p-per—vert? No!" I was completely embarrassed, so embarrassed in fact that my words weren't exactly sounding the way they should.

"Hmm." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "If you aren't a pervert, then what were you doing staring at my—" "I wasn't staring and what about you! You—you were staring at my boobies!" I shouted, interrupting him.

His smirk only seemed to grow wider. "Boobies Mana?" He moved closer to me and in turn I moved further onto the bed, in which he then followed suit. He was wearing one of his dangerous smirks as he crawled on his bed, getting closer to me, I on the other hand had nowhere to move anymore, my back had hit the wall and now Roy was closing in on me. He crawled over me, one hand still covering my nipples and the other trying to cover my underwear. Roy had somehow managed to weasel his way in between my legs, wedging himself between my legs he then pried my hand that covered my underwear away, which after finding that struggling against him was useless, shot up to cover my breasts along with my other arm.

Roy leaned in close; his hands reached up and, without much resistance, removed my hands from my breasts, he moved them and pinned them beneath his knees. Without warning he went and placed his extremely warm hands on my breasts. With a sharp intake of air, my hands fought trying to un-squish themselves from underneath his knees. Roy leaned in closer, until his breath tickled my ear. "It's very immature of you to call these wonderful things—" He squeezed my breast."—boobies, Mana. They are breasts—" He gave them another squeeze, followed by a kneading type of motion. "—and yours are the best I've ever seen." He gave them another squeeze, which this time he followed it by giving me a little kiss of the side of my neck.

"R-R-Roy! You—you p-pervert!" Roy laughed and gave my breasts another squeeze, I squeaked in surprise.

"I never denied being a pervert." He placed another small kiss on the side of my neck. "In fact I enjoy being a pervert, Mana." He let out a small laugh, his hot breath made the hair on the back of my neck stand. He then did something I did expect, his hands left my breasts and grasped my wrists, then he moved backwards a few inches and his head dipped down, taking one of my exposed nipples in his mouth.

My body arched on its own, while the part I still controlled tried to wiggle out of his grasp. His tongue flicked and rolled over my nipple. As he broke away from my nipple, he purposely let his graze over the now red and extra sensitive nipple. He leaned near my ear again.

"And I think I'll enjoy turning you into one." His voice was husky and hot against my skin. It sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

I could feel him smirking against my skin. He pulled away from my ear and with lightning speed he placed his lips onto mine with a surprise kiss.

It was soft and rough; urgent but patient; it was something else. It was at that moment that I knew I'd lost my inner struggle. I didn't care if he was using—well I did but at that moment my eyes closed and my lips moved together along with his.

The kiss seemed to last an hour, yet it was over in a second. Roy pulled away, his face almost void of emotion except for the strange emotion that floated in his eyes. I opened my eyes slowly; my heart pounding loudly in my ears, my breath came in shallow, shaky breaths.

"Roy." I breathed out. That fuzzy haze came flittering back into my mind. My mouth opened to say something, I'm not exactly sure what it was, but Roy captured my lips with his again, this time he let out a deep throaty growl.

This kiss was less soft and more rough, less patient and more urgent, like he would never be able to kiss me again. It seemed to me that it was a more primal kiss, one that I returned fully and just as eagerly, much to my own surprise. His lips moved sensually with mine, he released my wrists but grabbed my hips and pulled them closer towards his.

He pulled me until my back was completely flat against the bed, my feet dangled slightly over the edge of the bed. He did this without breaking the kiss. There was a moment that I thought I heard and felt Roy growling my name through the kiss. But it was muffled and hard to hear, then there was the fact that I was way to absorbed into the kiss to even bother trying to decipher anything.

It wasn't until he broke the kiss completely, that I heard him. He was indeed calling my name, his voice husky and desperate sounding, it sent shivers down my spine. He was calling my name, but he wasn't saying it to me, _no__,_ the way he was saying it made me believe that he was saying it more to himself than to me.

"Mana. Mana. _Mana_." There was a desperation in his voice that I had never heard before. He buried his head in my shoulder, placing little kisses on the side of my neck and in between each kiss he'd call out my name. He had wrapped his arms underneath me, pulling my chest to his.

I found myself wrapping my arms around him, burying my head into his shoulder, I took in his scent. Oddly enough he smelled the crisp night air, sort of like the smell you'd find in the forest with only a hint of cologne.

"Mana." Roy pulled his face in front of mine; he shifted so that he was hovering over me using his hands to hold himself up. "Mana." His eyes bore into mine, trying to search for something.

"Yes, Roy?" I questioned, staring him back in the eyes.

"I won't—I won't—" He seemed at a loss for words, it was something I had never seen before. "I mean I'll—I'll be there, you know?" The words seemed to be slowly sinking in, once they made it through the fog, a small smile came to my lips.

"I know that Roy." I leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"No, see— I-I wasn't there before but I'll be there now." He paused; he rested his forehead against mine. "I won't ever let someone hurt you again, Mana. I won't." He clenched his jaw and stared down at me. I had to stifle my laugh, it seemed highly inappropriate to be having serious talk while both of us were naked, or well almost naked.

I responded not by words but by my lips. I reached my hands up to cup his face, and then I gently brought my lips to his in a very sensual and passionate kiss. It came with such a strong emotion that even I was slightly surprised by it, there was a moment or two of surprised shock for Roy before he responded with the same amount of sensuality and passion, but there was a feel to the kiss, I could tell, like Roy was holding back. I reluctantly pulled back from him, resting my hands on his shoulders. His eyes were clouded with lust, yet it was also clear in his eyes that he was fighting the growing lust. My fingers unconsciously drew gentle circles on his shoulder blades.

"R-Roy, p-please—" Roy could no longer control the lust that had built inside. His lips came down on mine with so much lust and passion that I moaned into the kiss, it was at this time that Roy took the chance to sneak his tongue into my mouth. I was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. His tongue swirled around in my mouth; he was caressing every square inch of my mouth, in a very gentle yet passionate manner. His tongue playfully flicked my tongue, trying to provoke it to action. Without delay I began to move my tongue with his, weakly at first but as time progressed I put more strength into it.

Roy took this time to grind his growing erection against me. Unconsciously, my body complied with Roy's, my legs spread further apart, so that he had more room to grind, and my hips began to grind with his, trying to keep the pleasurable contact.

I didn't feel it at first, or even notice, that Roy had trailed a hand down to the hem of my underwear. It was at the point when he had his hand inside of my underwear and was exploring my nether regions did I finally take notice. I gasped into the open-mouthed kiss, my back arched, driving my now aching sex further into Roy's prodding hand. Roy's hand slid up and down, rubbing roughly against my clitoris, before he slipped on finger into my awaiting sex.

The open-mouthed kiss was broken, I gasped out, my fingers digging into the flesh of Roy's shoulders. He had inserted on finger, moving it in and out, slow and steady, every so often he'd sort of curl his finger pushing on my inner walls. It was a foreign feeling, one that I had never felt before. I found it both, pleasurable and a tad bit fearful, fearful of the foreign feeling that was swelling in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you like that Mana?" He asked whispering it into my ear. I didn't answer, which prompted him to pump his finger fast and wiggle it around more vigorously. I half-moaned, half-gasped, my hips bucked with each in and out motion that he was doing with his finger.

He moved his finger all the way out and when he went to push it back in, he added a second finger. It almost seemed like the two fingers wouldn't fit, but with a little force, Roy pushed them in, there was a rush of pressure but it was quickly followed by pleasure.

"Do you like that Mana?" He repeated, this time more loudly. He lifted his head to look me in the face, though I kept closing my eyes from the pleasure I could clearly see the wide smirk gracing his lips. "Mana, you're being rude." He moved his fingers in and out with more speed, bending his fingers slightly so they put pressure and stretched my insides. While his two fingers worked on my insides his thumb rubbed and pressed against my clitoris, sending agonizing waves of pleasure over me. "Answer the question, Mana." He pushed harder onto my clit.

"Y-y-yes!" I moaned out, my back arched and my head rolled back onto the bed, my fingernails dug further into his shoulders. If Roy wasn't driving my mind crazy with pleasure I would've thought I drew blood.

"Yes what?" Roy's smirk widened, he didn't cease his movements.

"Yes—_yes_, I-I like i-it!" I moaned. There was a building foreign feeling that made itself home to my lower stomach. The feeling scared me slightly; I probably would have been more frightened if I wasn't in such pleasurable ecstasy. The feeling grew and grew, until it seemed to burn at my insides like a fire that won't go out.

There was a rush of pleasure, my head snapped back and a low moan escaped my lips. My back arched and my hips bucked themselves up, forcing Roy's fingers deeper. He had stopped pumping his fingers and stared down at me before he pressed his lips to mine, stifling my moan. When the feeling of pleasure left, it left me feeling tired and relaxed. Roy pulled his fingers out from inside of me, a small groan escaped from me. There was a feeling of slight emptiness as his fingers left me.

I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relish in the pleasure that had over taken it a few moments before. I felt the bed shift slightly as Roy leaned down placing little kisses along the side of my neck. I allowed my arms to drop and lay limply by my side. Roy had placed little kisses all the way down to my shoulder blade, there he stopped and pulled himself up to face me.

"Do you still want to continue, Mana?" He questioned. Without opening my eyes, without even thinking about it, I nodded my head. His head went back down to my shoulder blade, but instead of trailing little kisses further down like I thought he would, he trailed his kisses back up until he reached my lips.

There was another shifting movement on the bed. Cracking my eyes open, Roy had stood up and dropped his boxers. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the erect member_. How is that going to fit inside of me?_ I heard him let out a small laugh, my eyes shot up to look at him.

"R-Roy, h-how—that w-won't—" He interrupted me by leaning down and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt at first, but trust me when I say it'll feel good in no time." He smiled slightly but there was a slightly worried or maybe concerned look in his eyes. "Anytime you want to stop, I'll stop okay?" I nodded my head.

Roy leaned back down on top of me, his lips connected with mine as his hands went down to my underwear. Gently he pulled them down, his lips disconnected from mine as he stood up again, removing the underwear from my body. Once off of me, Roy threw my underwear behind him and leaned down on top of me again. He pressed his lips to mine, before resting his forehead onto mine.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, nervousness mixed with slight fear washed over me in waves and adrenaline pumped freely through my veins. One of Roy's hands had dropped down and wrapped itself around his erection. He lowered his hips so that his erected penis rubbed against me, then guiding his penis with his hand, he pushed the tip so that it was at the entrance to my sex.

"R-Roy-ungh" My back had arched as Roy pushed the head of his penis into me and then with a good thrust, he pushed himself all the way in. The sound that came out was somewhere between a groan and a grunt, I wasn't even sure how I had made the sound.

There was pain and uncomfortable-ness. I thought I was going to be ripped apart, it hurt that bad. It burned slightly as my body tore to accommodate his invading member. I gripped the sheets tightly, my back arched closer to Roy's body. One of his hands gripped my hip while the other held him up.

His lips crashed down on my lips as he slowly pulled his hips back, slowly pulling his penis out and with the same amount of slowness he pushed it back in. I could feel it, the complete movement of his hips and penis as he drew it out and in. It hurt but at the same time it carried along a feeling of mild pleasure. He pulled his penis almost all the way out so that only the tip was in before he made the slow movement of pushing it back in. His hand that gripped my hip moved to aid in holding him up.

The pain slowly became replaced with a feeling of awkwardness mixed with pleasure. I was completely unsure of what to do, Roy lowered his body onto mine so that his chest was squishing mine.

"R-Roy, I-I-I-I—" I moaned quietly. He thrust harder interrupting me.

As if he knew what I was trying to say he put his hands on my hips and grunted out, "Thrust with me." His hands gripped tightly to my hips, guiding them to move with his. My fingers dug slightly into his shoulders. His hips still continued to pump in and out, slowly. His thrusts, along with my awkward poorly timed thrusts, began to quicken. He pulled his lips from mine and placed them on the side of my neck. It only took a few more poorly timed thrusts before mine started to match up with his, leading to more intense and faster thrusts. His hands left my hips as they met each thrust, they wrapped themselves around my body which pulled my body closer to his, while mine wrapped around his neck.

"M-Mana." He moaned into my flesh. The sound of his voice, rough and hot sent a burning pit in my stomach. "You're s-so god damn t-tight." He growled into my neck. I moaned in response as he quickened his pace a little bit faster, a little bit harder. My fingers dug further into his shoulders, no doubt that they were going to leave a mark.

It felt so nice, so good,_ so very_ _right_. I felt whole, complete when he was fully inside of me. There was nothing to worry about; no memories to think about, no thoughts that hurt me, nothing but the pure pleasure that rocked my body back and forth with each thrust. There was just pure unadulterated animalistic lust. My body arched in pleasure, my voice shook in ecstasy, and my body quaked in need.

The fire between us burned my insides and scorched my naked flesh. His thrusts increased, they became harder, more urgent. It came quickly, so quickly in fact that it caught me by complete and utter surprise, I wasn't even sure what it was but it felt so amazingly ecstatic. A hot feeling came from inside of me as Roy buried his penis all the way inside of me. Roy let out a deep throaty groan that tangled in the air with my own pleasure filled moan. White lights blinded my vision as complete and utter pleasure took over my body. It seemed that my senses were thrown into over drive, I could hear his heavy breathing, the way his skin rubbed against mine but most of all I could feel his erect penis soften slightly. We stayed wrapped up in each other, for I don't know how long; but it felt like hours and I could have stayed like that forever, nothing between us.

His arms slowly unwrapped from around me, mine slowly fell from his shoulders and fell to the bed and gripped the sheets as the pleasure continued to wash over me. Roy held himself above me and leaned down, so that his face was right by my ear. He still held himself inside of me.

"Mana." He placed a small kiss on my ear. "Did you enjoy it?" He placed another small kiss, this time it was a little more aggressive. He nipped at the exposed flesh just underneath my ear.

"_Yes_." I breathed out. He was driving my body insane with pleasure. I wiggled my hips slightly, but I had to stop because the feeling of Roy still inside of me was making my body hot again. It seemed that the slight movement of my hips had created an equal effect on Roy. He let out a low growl as he continued to make aggressive kisses on my neck and jawline.

"You're ready for a round two, are you?" He let out a soft laugh, I could feel his smile through each kiss he placed on my neck. I responded the only way I could think of, I wiggled my hips against his.

"Shit, Mana." Roy growled. One of his hands drifted down, rubbed against the side of my ass before he grabbed the outside of my thigh and dragged my leg up, pulling it until it could go up no further.

"Roy!" I gasped, my eyes shot open to seek Roy's. My hips arched at the new position, he was deeper inside of me than before, his penis was growing harder by the second. It was a peculiar feeling, Roy growing hard inside of me, he stretched me from the inside out and from what I could feel, it seemed as though he had gotten bigger.

"You're going to drive me insane." Roy mumbled, taking his lips to mine. His penis now erect, he began to move his hips slowly.

This time the feeling of pleasure came immediately, it was more intense and well just overall better feeling than the first. My eyes were open, yet I saw nothing, I could hear my own heart beat and the faint sound of Roy's moans, I could feel nothing but the constant thrust of Roy's erect penis in and out, his rhythm, slow yet rough. Roy broke the kiss we had to put more effort into his thrusts.

He was getting rougher and thrusting harder and deeper than before, my head was far beyond clouded with lust, if anything it was drenched with lust, completely soaking in every movement that Roy made.

The only thing that I could get out from my throat was moans, some soft and some loud. Each time I moaned, Roy would smirk and thrust even harder.

He lean down and whisper into my ear, "I'm going to make you scream my name." He thrust harder, and a little faster. "Over and over again." His voice was husky and rough, it sent thrills down my spine. I didn't have a chance to reply or even voice anything that was remotely distinguishable, Roy was keeping true to his word.


End file.
